


Fifty Shades of Great Smut

by knives4cash



Series: Pollination: The Bumblebee and White Rose [50]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Monochrome, Shameless Smut, White Rose - Freeform, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:14:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knives4cash/pseuds/knives4cash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team RWBY has a foursome. Smut ensues. (The author's dignity finally dies, but who cares about that? Bring on the lesbian smut!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fifty Shades of Great Smut

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, people. Fifty installments of Pollination. What a milestone. Fifty parts, over a hundred-thousand words of... whatever Pollination is. 
> 
> And I did it all for you. Thank you.

Never had there ever been a greater joy in having an entire locker room all to a four team’s self. 

Four girls, four shower cells, four ferociously frivolous frolicking frick-frackers. 

“What. A. Day!” Ruby proclaimed as she stretched her long, muscular limbs that had long since begun to ache. “Weiss, pass me the back scrubber,” she requested as she started up the shower, hot water immediately drenching her nude form. 

“Come and get it,” the Winter Wonder growled in refusal as she continued to scrub her own back. “My back needs it the most,” she boldly proclaimed as Blake and Yang took to the scene.

“Oh, I don’t think so, Ice Queen.” Casting an arm above her head, Ruby immediately commanded, “Blake! Deal with this insurgent, and bring me my back scrubber while you’re at it.”

Blake, conditioned to obey, moved in. “You heard our leader, Weiss.” Blake snatched the back scrubber from the spoiled girl’s grasp. “The leader gets what the leader wants.” 

“You insufferable- MMRGH!” Her words died on her lips as the feline firmly cupped one of Weiss’s lower cheeks. 

“Be a good girl,” Blake instructed with seduction. “And maybe…” 

A gentle kiss. 

“You’ll be rewarded,” Blake offered as their lips parted.

Yang thought it was hot. 

But the passion within Weiss was already ignited, and she refused to take any quarter. Grabbing Blake by the hair, she yanked her back into a more passionate kiss, pulling out a moan from the servant of Ruby. 

“Commander!” Yang, even in her lack of clothing, stood at attention and saluted her leader. “Permission to get some of dat icey boo-tay?”

But Ruby was the leader. First come, most powerful served. Shutting off the water, she moved over to the Monochrome stall and tore the two apart. 

Flustered, Blake quickly offered the back scratcher to her leader. “H-here you are, ma’am!” she desperately promoted. “As you reque-AH!”

The shriek was well placed as Ruby knocked the object into the air. 

“NO! I get her first!” she exclaimed before pulling Weiss into her own kiss. 

And Weiss, being the snarky, stuck up, and arrogant girl that she IS and apparently always WILL BE, gladly accepted Ruby’s lust. 

“She’s so ferocious,” Blake observed as Ruby moved off of Weiss’s mouth and down her neck. 

“Babe, have you even met me?” Yang asked as she pulled Blake into a trap of her own. However, Yang went for the more direct approach of simply tilting her head to one side and allowing Blake a clear shot at her personalized biting abilities. 

Blake remained silent as she began licking and nipping away at Yang. It was how they enjoyed these sorts of things. She went ahead and began massaging Yang’s breasts for good measure, carefully digging her nails into the massive mounds. 

Yang refrained from melting. The Bellabooty was defintely something to behold.

Wallowing in the pleasure, Yang peered over Blake’s shoulder and saw Weiss acting in an unbecoming manner. She hung loosely around Ruby as the two started going at it. 

Lifting a leg up, Yang bopped the shorter girl in the rear. “Show your leader the proper passion,” she ordered before turning back to the lovely lady in her own grasp. 

And, for the first time in forever, Weiss obeyed Yang. I know, right? The shorter girl gripped her overtowering leader and passionately reciprocated. She even went so far as to pull her leg up between Ruby’s and causing quite a moan from their leader.

Sucking up her first mouthful of blood, Blake pulled back to analyze her work. A trail of bitemarks went along Yang’s neck, much to the blonde’s personal pride. She enjoyed being marked by such a wonderful beast, so who was Blake to deny her? 

Ruby’s appetite was not so easily satisfied. Gently rinsed by the shower’s hot water, she slowly began to trail down Weiss’s midriff, careful to give the smaller breasts plenty of attention before moving down to the richer regions of the body.

And Weiss was the first to groan, gasp, and giggle as Ruby went to work. 

Ruby was the youngest, but she had just as much fire as any lesbian. And the sounds of Weiss were only adding to the fire. 

So, while she was busy writing the Constitution into Weiss’s nethers with her tongue, Blake and Yang continued their kiss, bite, suck, moan, repeat pattern.

Before they could tear each other apart, they took solace in one another’s embrace. Weiss’s moans filled the air as Blake gently cupped Yang’s breasts, admiring her lover’s phisyce.

She was slightly jealous, but only slightly.

“Ruby, ah, don- nrgh!” Weiss failed to form words as she rested against the cell wall. She did manage to grab the younger girl’s hair and thrust forward, driving home the point that Ruby was to continue her actions at all costs. 

Yang chose to step up her game and firmly press Blake against the opposite wall of the cell. She could feel Blake’s leg wrapping around her back, and “Your face has been in the water this whole time,” Blake observed as she drew Yang’s hair out of her eyes. 

“What can I say, babe?” Yang chuckled as she started nibbling along her partner’s chest. “I’m wet for you.”

__________

 

“Okay, okay, just stop, Weiss.” I plead. Sweet lord! She did a great job of reading out loud, but come on! “I can’t even- Just stop.” 

“What a way to kill the mood,” Ruby whines. “It’s like this writer just writes random thoughts into sentences!” 

“Agreed,” Weiss comments as she shakes her head. “And such a shame, too. Things were starting to heat up.” 

“I wish the author kinda knew us a little bit better,” Ruby ponders as she sits up in her bed and stretches. “I mean, if someone’s going to write the four of us going at it, they might as well write it right.” 

Haha, write it right. Ugh, Yang has officially rubbed off onto you, Blake. 

“Yeah, you’d think that.” Weiss sits up alongside Ruby and taps her Scroll. “Whoever wrote this has something against me. Did you hear the description? They’re always calling me short and stuck up.” 

“Definitely,” I observe. I glance up towards the door. “Yang hasn’t come back yet.” 

“And that’s kinda odd, too,” Ruby remarks as she gets out of the bed and moves over to the mini fridge. “She’s always talked about the four of us having a foursome, but when we actually find some fanfiction of it, she bolts.” 

Heh, that was pretty funny.

Hmm. “I wonder if it’s possible…”

“What, Blake?” Weiss asks as she skims the fanfic. 

“What’s the author’s name?” 

“Let me see.” Weiss scrolls back to the top. “Oh, wow. Someone called ‘Faunusluver69’ wrote this, apparently.” 

Never in my life has my head flopped into my hands. I think Team RWBY is going to stop taking community showers.

“Confound it, Yang.”


End file.
